Tennis racquets can be equipped with small vibration absorbing masses which are attached to the strings of the racquet. The purpose of the vibration absorbing mass is to dampen or diminish the initial impulse and subsequent string and frame vibrations caused when a player's racquet strikes a tennis ball. Such masses are typically sold separately but may be installed on a new racquet or when a racquet is strung.
There are devices for attachment to the frame of a tennis racquet or to a player's wrist to help players tally the score for one or both players. Such devices have a number of disadvantages since scoring devices attached to the racquet change its weight and balance and many players prefer playing without anything on their wrists.